In S'winter
by Threeishere
Summary: Olaf dreams of doing whatever snow does in summer. After being magically transported to Danville, Olaf discovers S'winter: his dream come true.


_Author's Note: Hello! This is probably just going to be a one-shot but I definitely left it open so I could always write more. It depends on how I feel, but this little idea has been at the back of my mind ever since I saw Frozen. Sit back, relax, close your eyes, and imagine Olaf in S'winter! (or as some call it, Wummer). _

"I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," remarked Kristoff, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope!" exclaimed a smiling Olaf, "but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come."

Olaf sighed contently, closing his eyes. He started singing about his dream world of summer. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other, not sure what to say. When Olaf was near done, Kristoff looked at Anna and whispered, "I'm gonna tell him."

"Don't you dare!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"In summer!" sang Olaf happily.

"You know, I have some love expert friends who might be able to help you out," suggested Kristoff.

"Awesome!" said Olaf, looking from Kristoff to Anna.

Kristoff's bag started moving on its own and a rock rolled out.

"How'd you get in there!?" exclaimed Kristoff, completely unaware of his extra passenger.

Olaf looked at Anna.

"Why is he talking to a rock?" whispered the little snowman.

"You really should have told me," said Kristoff, putting his hand on the rock.

"He's crazy. I'll distract him and you run," Olaf suggested to Anna.

Before Olaf could say anything the rock rolled over and stood up, revealing itself to be a rock troll.

"I hear your wish, snowman," said the little troll, waving its hands to make a portal.

"What is that?" asked Kristoff, tilting his head to the side.

"It's… it's summer! I can FEEL it!" exclaimed Olaf.

The beaming snowman happily ran straight through the portal and into a new world. Sven, his tongue now hanging out, trampled after his new friend.

"Sven!" called Kristoff, not hesitating to run after the reindeer.

"Wait! Come back! We need to find Elsa!" yelled Anna after a moment's hesitation.

Olaf stepped out of the portal and looked at the beautiful, sky. He could feel the hot air everywhere and closed his eyes, completely in bliss at the heat touching his snowy surface. A moment later he landed on the icy lake after being knocked away by an excited Sven.

"Cool! A reindeer!" said a young boy with red hair and an oddly triangular face.

"Um, excuse me!" said Anna, stopping the boy and his friend from skiing.

"What is it?" asked the boy.

"Um have you seen my sister? She kind of set off this eternal winter?" asked Anna.

"Eternal winter? This is S'winter! Summer and winter together!" answered the boy.

"Some call it Wummer," said the boy's friend, revealing his British accent.

"I'm Phineas, and this is my brother, Ferb," said the triangular boy, holding out his hand.

Anna took his hand, shaking it.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you," she said to the two boys, "I'm Anna."

Kristoff had wandered off, running after Sven on the lake. He ran into a ginger teenager with a very long neck.

"Oh I need to get those two apart!" she said, looking up at two blonde teenagers on the ski lift.

She turned and almost walked right into Kristoff.

"Oh, hello," she said, staring at him. In a gruff way he was almost attractive.

"Have you seen a reindeer?" asked Kristoff, ignoring her greeting.

"No. No I haven't," replied Candace. Suddenly an idea formulated in her head. If Jeremy saw her spending time with another man then maybe he would get jealous! "I'll help you look for it, thought!"

"No thanks," muttered Kristoff, turning to leave.

"No, really, I'd be a great help!" insisted Candace, coming after him.

Kristoff sighed but didn't argue.

"Ah! This is so BEAUTIFUL!" said Olaf, wandering off the lake and looking around, "So this is what snow does in summer!"

The little snowman walked right through a little girl with black hair. He frowned as he realized his head had fallen off his body.

"What'cha doing!?" asked the little girl, surprised.

"Oh it looks like I have fallen apart. Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" said the little snowman, smiling up at the girl.

"I'm Isabella," she said, carefully putting Olaf's head back on the body and returning his hug.

"It's always been my dream to live in summer. I've always wondered what happened to snow once the temperature rises!"

"Oh," said Isabella, not sure what to say. Did he not realize that S'winter wasn't what summer normally was?

"What is this place?" asked Olaf, wide-eyed.

"This is Danville!" explained Isabella, trotting along in her snowshoes as the little snowman followed. "Today is S'winter! We always do something different everyday."

"Yeah, why?" asked Olaf, still staring up at her.

"Because we have so many days of summer we always find a good way to spend it," explained Isabella.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, because we're off from school."

"Yeah, why?"

"Phineas! Ferb!" called Isabella, running up to the two boys, "This is Olaf!"

"Oh, there you are, Olaf!" said Anna, smiling at the snowman.

"Oh, do you lose your snowman a lot?" asked Phineas, "we lose our pet platypus a lot."

"What's a platypuff?" asked Olaf, beaming.

"Phineas, um, maybe you could explain what S'winter is to Olaf," said Isabella.

"Oh, sure! S'winter is a winter wonderland… in the middle of summer! You can play in the snow and get tan at the same time! S'winter is all the beauty of winter with the sun of summer!" the boy happily explained.

"So this is summer!?" exclaimed Olaf.

"Well, technically, yes," said Phineas, slightly confused.

"Yes! This IS my dream come true. Thank you SO MUCH!" cheered Olaf.

The little snowman happily walked away, looking around and marveling at its beauty.

Anna smiled at the little snowman, but then looked back at Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella to see they were not as amused.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, it's just, this is only for today," explained Phineas, "We're going to let it melt for tomorrow."

"Oh," said Anna, beginning to understand, "Oh, please. You can't let Olaf know what happens to snow when it gets hot. Let him think this is summer, after all, this is his dream."

"I suppose we can do our best," said Phineas thoughtfully.

"Ferb, you should go with him," ordered Isabella, "and make sure, whatever happens, that Olaf doesn't ever see snow melt!"

"Perhaps the best path would be to tell him the truth," suggested Ferb.

"Oh, no! You can't break his heart!" insisted Anna.

The boy shrugged and went after the little snowman.

"Oh boy! Want to go ice-skating! Ooh or swimming! Or do you just want to lay in the sun and tan? That sounds so fun to me!" exclaimed Olaf to the British child.

Ferb just nodded, keeping his job in mind. No matter what, he would make sure Olaf didn't melt. Ferb would do his best to never let his friends down.


End file.
